<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i need your hands when you drive me home by volchitsae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252539">i need your hands when you drive me home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/volchitsae/pseuds/volchitsae'>volchitsae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/volchitsae/pseuds/volchitsae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu breaks the kiss and leans back against the headrest of the seat. “Omi-kun, not that I’m all that opposed – “</p><p>“You need a break,” Sakusa says, with no room for argument. “Let’s take a break.”</p><p>“With sex?” </p><p>-</p><p>sakuatsu nsfw week 2020, day 5: public or semi-public sex + "you wanna have sex ... here? now?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu NSFW Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i need your hands when you drive me home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car is silent save for the rain that patters against the window. It’s safe to say their weekend road trip to visit some hidden hiking trails has failed because of confusing directions and bad weather conditions, but they’ve finally figured out where they are and how to get back home. It took quite a bit of their patience to get back on track.</p><p>Sakusa eyes the crease between Atsumu’s eyebrows and the way his leg that isn’t on the gas pedal bounces. He can tell Atsumu is tired and has too much coffee in him – the extra cup is from when they stopped to get gas and Atsumu bought it to have something to do with his hands and mouth instead of speaking to Sakusa.</p><p>They’re not angry with each other, not really; but Atsumu has been making passive aggressive comments when Sakusa offers to take the wheel (Atsumu has been driving for the better part of last night and today), and Sakusa’s about ready to grab the wheel from where he’s sitting in the passenger seat to make Atsumu pull over and switch with him.</p><p>Sakusa continues staring out at the green grass fields they’re passing. “Are you sure you’re fine with driving right now?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Atsumu says, waving him off. “We got the correct directions, I’ll forget ‘em if I’m not drivin’ and then we’ll get right back into the mess we were in when we tried readin’ the old-ass map this rental car came with.”</p><p>Sakusa refrains from sighing. Instead he reaches back and drags one backpack from the backseat and nudges Atsumu’s elbow by accident. His annoyance grows when Atsumu <em>tsks</em> and he unzips one of the pockets and rummages until he’s found a packet of lube and a condom. He drops the bag at his feet and tucks the packets into his back pocket before sitting back.</p><p>“Pull over.”</p><p>Atsumu doesn’t look over, but Sakusa can see his displeased expression. “Huh?”</p><p>Sakusa stares out at the road in front of them while unhooking the cloth mask he has around his face to drop it into the empty cupholder. “Atsumu, pull over.” Atsumu acquiesces, slowing down and stopping to park at the edge of the road in silence. The winding path they’re on follows the countryside and the muted grey sky is beautiful side by side with the lush green grass.</p><p>Sakusa steps out of the car and closes the door, missing the wide-eyed look Atsumu has from behind the windshield. He opens the driver side door and tugs at Atsumu’s jacket with one hand.</p><p>Atsumu stumbles out of the car and his expression gets even more confused when Sakusa closes the driver’s side door as well, and then opens the door to the back seats and shoves Atsumu in.</p><p>“Is this a kidnappin’?” Atsumu asks, a panicked laugh coming out of him involuntarily. “Are you gonna duct tape my wrists n’ mouth –“ and he cuts off when Sakusa climbs in after him, dropping his weight into Atsumu’s lap and closing the door with a loud thump.</p><p>Sakusa shifts to get a knee on either side of Atsumu’s hips and laces his fingers around the back of Atsumu’s neck, tilting his head to kiss Atsumu deeply. Atsumu makes a pleased noise and his hands slide to Sakusa’s lower back. He tastes like stale coffee.</p><p>Atsumu breaks the kiss and leans back against the headrest of the seat. “Omi-kun, not that I’m all that opposed – “</p><p>“You need a break,” Sakusa says, with no room for argument. “Let’s take a break.”</p><p>“With sex?” Atsumu says, eyebrows raised. “You wanna have sex –“ Atsumu cranes his neck to look through the window for any traffic coming from behind and flops his head from side to side to look around Sakusa in his lap for oncoming traffic. There haven’t been any cars for hours. “Here?”</p><p>“Here,” Sakusa agrees.</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>“Now,” Sakusa repeats, almost frustrated it’s actually taking this long to get Atsumu on board. There’s no one around for miles.</p><p>He pushes against Atsumu’s mouth with such force his head cranes back from the kiss and Atsumu seems to melt into the seat, happily trading wet kisses as their hips move in a slow grind. Sakusa presses one hand underneath his jaw to lick into Atsumu’s mouth and suck on his tongue, swallowing the deep groan Atsumu gives him.</p><p>His hands drop to Atsumu’s pants and dip underneath the elastic of the waistband, fingers tangling in the drawstring. Atsumu’s hands rub along his thighs and the calluses on his fingers catch on the loose threads of Sakusa’s ripped jeans before he pops the button and drags the zipper down. They rut against each other’s hands and Atsumu drops his mouth to Sakusa’s neck to begin sucking a generous hickey.</p><p>Sakusa pulls the condom and lube packet out of his pocket and drops them onto the seat next to them, making it clear what exactly he wants out of this break. He sees the glint in Atsumu’s eye and narrows his eyes at him.</p><p>“No car jokes,” he says, climbing off Atsumu into the next seat to shuck off his jeans and underwear. His cock bobs agains this stomach and he gets back on top of Atsumu once Atsumu’s pants are off as well.</p><p>“Too late,” Atsumu says, pulling the lube packet from Sakusa’s hand with his teeth. He holds Sakusa in place with one hand when he slots their cocks together and tears the corner of the lube packet off to drizzle some where their skin meets.</p><p>“Let me – lemme plug your tailpipes, Omi-kun,” Atsumu laughs and squirms away when Sakusa tries to clap a hand over his mouth. “I’m givin’ you a free <em>lube</em> job, y’know?”</p><p>“Not much of one considering your fingers aren’t up my ass yet,” Sakusa says, and Atsumu hums and lubes up his fingertips followed by sliding his hand behind Sakusa to press gently at his entrance. Sakusa sighs sharply through his nose and rocks back onto his hand, rushing it a little.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll give you a full servicin’,” Atsumu continues, and Sakusa grabs his dick and pulls on it in slow strokes to match the way he’s fucking himself on Atsumu’s fingers.</p><p>“Didn’t know you could drive stick shift, Omi-kun.”</p><p>“This car is an automatic, Atsumu, I swear to god.”</p><p>“What does that have anythin’ to do with your stick shift abilities?”</p><p>“Maybe if you let me drive once, you’d find that out.”</p><p>“More interested in how you can drive me righ’ now, honestly.”</p><p>“If you’d stop talking, you could find that out, too.” Sakusa leans back to open the condom and roll it onto Atsumu’s cock, clenching as Atsumu pulls his fingers out slowly and moves to take a hold of Sakusa’s thighs, one in each hand.</p><p>They both groan when Sakusa sinks down and takes his time to fully seat himself on Atsumu’s cock. Sakusa starts to rock his hips once he’s comfortable and Atsumu encourages him to increase his pace with his vice grip on his thighs, nearly bouncing Sakusa on his cock. Sakusa’s almost worried he’ll smack his head on the ceiling.</p><p>As they pant into kisses, Sakusa changes the angle of his hips so his cockhead can brush up against Atsumu’s skin and give him stimulation. Atsumu catches on quickly and flattens one hand over Sakusa’s cock, trapping it against him so that Sakusa can rub himself against the planes of Atsumu’s abdomen.</p><p>Their breaths puff hot in the space between them and out of the corner of his eye Sakusa can see the windows of the car fogging with condensation, the rain muted in his ears in favor of the moans Atsumu’s making every time their hips meet.</p><p>“Omi-Omi,” Atsumu mumbles, the hand that isn’t paying attention to Sakusa’s cock coming up to tangle in Sakusa’s curls. “’M close.”</p><p>“Faster,” Sakusa says, the promise of his orgasm within reach, and he groans loudly once more when Atsumu holds his hips in place and pistons up into him. Sakusa leans back, shoulders hitting the back of the seat behind him, to make room for his hand replacing Atsumu’s around his cock and squeezing around the tip. His chest rises and falls with his quick breathing; it’s so hard to keep his eyes open, but he can see the moment Atsumu comes with a soundless cry, eyes clenched shut and mouth falling open, wrinkled brow smoothing out with pleasure. Sakusa whines, needing to come, and it hits when Atsumu opens his eyes to make eye contact, dark with arousal and satisfaction.</p><p>“Atsumu, I’m –" and he gasps, his hand not around his cock smacking against the window and making a screeching noise. He tosses his head back against the seat at the force of his orgasm pulsing through his body. Atsumu makes an approving noise and pulls Sakusa back towards him, pressing kisses to his jaw and grinding up into Sakusa to enjoy the aftershocks of Sakusa clenching around his cock.</p><p>Sakusa slumps into Atsumu with a sigh. “Feeling better now?”</p><p>Atsumu chuckles and whacks his hands around the seat pocket in front of him to grab a packet of tissues while Sakusa lifts his hips off.</p><p>“Yeah. Feelin’ kinda sleepy. ‘M sorry for snappin’ at you,” Atsumu says, hands gentle as he cleans the both of them up. Sakusa presses a kiss to Atsumu’s temple.</p><p>“It’s fine. I’ll drive and finish the route to get home.”</p><p>“Should you really be sittin’ and drivin’ for that long?” Sakusa turns, ready to argue again, but stops because Atsumu has an impish grin on his face. He waits with one eyebrow raised for Atsumu to finish.</p><p>“You took quite the poundin’ on that tailpipe.”</p><p>When Sakusa takes his seat in the driver’s seat he nearly leaves Atsumu there on the side of the road.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ybEODtj2E_8">stay away</a> by carly rae jepsen.</p><p>had the lyric floating around in my head and knew i wanted to use it for car sex somehow, so i'm happy this prompt let me try out the classic car tryst!!</p><p>thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>